


This is What Happens

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Pure Crack, insomnia induced, mentioned alex/darwin, mentioned beast/banshee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: This is what happens when I don't sleep.-"Oh God... Raven!""Yes?" Raven appeared in the doorway with a cocky smirk."What did you do to Erik?""Nothing."
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	This is What Happens

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old, I don't even know what this is lmao.

Erik ran through the halls happily. "Charles! Hey!"

"Yes Erik?" Charles looked up from the book he was reading.

"I just found this groovy drink and now I feel like I can do anything!" Erik's eyes twinkled slightly as he waved his arms in almost frantic circles. "Can I fly?"

"Let's not test that." Charles smiled softly as he took Erik's hand and pulled him down to the couch.

"I believe I can fly!" Erik giggled as he nuzzled Charles.

"Oh God... Raven!"

"Yes?" Raven appeared in the doorway with a cocky smirk.

"What did you do to Erik?"

"Nothing."

"What did you give him to drink?" Charles squinted at her, nearly tempted to use his telepathy.

"He had some vodka and... well... this happened." She motioned to the overly affectionate Erik.

"Obviously. Now pray tell why you gave him vodka." Charles half-mindedly stroked Erik's hair.

"He thought it was water, we were playing Apples to Apples." She scratched the back of her neck slightly.

"Who is 'we'?"

"Havok, Darwin, Angel, Erik obviously, Hank, and I."

"Why did you have vodka?" Charles was getting more and more suspicious as he watched Raven shift her weight from foot to foot.

"Looser was going to have to drink a small shot of it."

"Really now?" Charles didn't believe her.

"Yes." She straightened her back. "I'll leave you to care for Erik."

She left before he could say anything else. "Charles?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can I sleep with you?" Erik whimpered slightly and looked up into Charles's eyes.

"It's hardly eight, why do you want to go to bed now?"

"I know you're reading me." Erik shifted slightly. "I'm not drunk, it was a dare." He sat up and placed a soft kiss on Charles's cheek. "That however was on my own accord."

"What are you-"

"Let me finish." Erik covered Charles's mouth. "I've been telling Raven for the bast few months or so about how I feel about you. Yes, we were playing Apples to Apples and I lost, so since she won she got to tell us what to do. For me it happened to be telling you my feelings... and acting like a drunk fool."

Charles stared for a minute before cracking a smile as well as a soft chuckle. "That was very brave of you, the fool part, but I'd never considered you a fool." Charles sat up and cupped Erik's cheeks. "Drunk or not, I'll still feel the same way." He planted a kiss on Erik's lips, short and sweet. "What did the others have to do?"

"Apparently they had been doing the same thing, going to her hoping she'd help them out, so she made them confess as well. Darwin and Alex probably had the most interesting confession..."

"What was theirs?"

"She locked them in a closet." Erik shuddered at the memory. "It sounded as though there were two rabid raccoons fighting over a trash can. Apparently Darwin tripped and took both of them down."

"How hilarious." Charles said softly with a yawn.

"Oh Charles," Erik said in a mocking tone, "it's hardly eight, why would you want to go to bed now?"

"Shut up. I was awake all night last night."

"Your reason?"

"Arguing mentally if I should tell you or not." Charles kissed Erik again. "Now that you know, I won't let you go so easily."

"It's a done deal."

Then a girl with bright blue hair, the colour of Hank's fur, fell in through the ceiling. "Family reunion!" She cried as she hugged them.

"What the hell?" Erik asked, cough yelled cough.

"Oh, I'm Allistar. You two end up adopting me in like three years. You two are the best parents ever!" She clung to Erik. "Don't forget the metal bracelet I asked for." She looked around. "Where's Beauty and Beast?"

"Who?"

"Sean and Hank, duh." She looked at them as if they should've known that. "Come on dudes, don't tell me Alex hasn't called them that yet?"

"No he-"

"What did you call me?" Hank growled.

"Not just you, big fellow." Alex's voice said, sounding quite strangled.

"'Beauty and Beast'?" Darwin chuckled.

"Shut up!" Sean cried.

"Shit, better save my best friend." Allistar smiled slightly and left the room.

"What kind of world is this?"

"One where strange makes no sense and where normal makes even less." Charles said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
